


Gold Shall Be Their Crowns, And Gold Their Shrouds

by phobphil



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Sand Babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phobphil/pseuds/phobphil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dragon Queen and her heiress' mother have a small chat regarding the latter's family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold Shall Be Their Crowns, And Gold Their Shrouds

"Here she is, your grace, my lovely niece." Her Hand announces as soon as the doors to her quarters open, leading Myrcella Baratheon into the room, her daughter Berta in her arms. "If you'll excuse me." He says to her before turning on his heel and exiting. She does not say anything Myrcella Baratheon and waits until the sound of her dress moving across the floor stops. Daenerys takes a moment to survey her surrounding. She grabs the cup of wine left in her desk and takes a careful sip.  
  
Myrcella Baratheon sits across from Daenerys Targaryen. Daenerys watches her golden hair now that the black dye has been removed completely. Watches as she holds her sleeping daughter close. Daenerys sets her cup of wine down on her table before addressing Myrcella. “Would you like to know what your mother said to me when we met?” Daenerys asks.  
  
Myrcella Baratheon does not even flinch as she responds, “If you wish to tell me, Your Grace, I am no one to stop you.”  
  
“She laughed.” Daenerys starts, “laughed long and loud and mad.” She ignores the slight glare she receives before continuing. “She said, ‘ _It was supposed to be someone younger and far more beautiful than myself._ ’ I did not know what she meant but she did not stop. ‘ _You’re younger, yes, but look at you covered in dirt and sweat. Filthy. You are filthy you Dothraki whore, filthy! You are not the one who will take it all from me, you cannot be! I will not have it!_ ’.” Daenerys brings her cup back to her lips as she watches the confusion in Myrcella’s eyes. “You also do not understand I take it?”  
  
“No, Your Grace. I’m afraid I do not.”  
  
“You are aware who killed her, yes?” Daenerys asks. She thinks for a moment that Myrcella Baratheon will snap, but she doesn’t. Not when her child rests in her arms, and technically is in Daenerys’ own hands.  
  
“I am aware, yes.”  
  
“She also responded in a similar manner. Said it should have been Tyrion to end her life with his own hands. No one took any of it to mind, not from a Mad Queen such as her.” Daenerys tells her. “Her plans for her death mattered not. The North and the Riverlands had to receive a small compensation for their losses.”  
  
“With my mother’s golden head.” said Myrcella,voice neutral but loud.  
  
“A start, but yes.”  
  
Myrcella is quiet, looking down at her daughter, softly running a hand over the small soft cheek. "May I ask something, Your Grace?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Myrcella looks up at her again, soft green eyes suddenly cold and sharp. "What of my brother Tommen? There were rumors of his death, far too many but," she says. "Not even Arianne knew."  
  
Daenerys thinks of the small golden boy with a too-big crown. A child that met her on the outskirts of the capital to surrender and ask that the people be spared. A trembling boy-king who asked for no unnecessary deaths. "You'll know soon enough." she says. It's a vague answer she knows, because it has to be. Before Myrcella can protest, Daenerys speaks again. "We're finished here. You and my heir may leave, after all her father intends to start teaching her swordsmanship tomorrow, no? Best get her to bed." she tells her with a voice of finality. Myrcella stares hard at the floor as if it would give her the answers she wants before excusing herself and leaving the room, not giving Daenerys another glance.  
  
Daenerys sighs, watches the way the wine in her cup sloshes about.   
  
_Thinks of gold amongst black_.


End file.
